ShikaTema Week 2016
by troublesomee
Summary: Just One-Shots I wrote for it. Not in order of the days! Enjoy :) Rated M for Day Three: Entice /Edit: sorry, I fixed "Courage"!
1. Day 4: Storm

**A/N** Since I started with a Fic for everyday I couldn't finish them because I have to much work to handle at the moment. But I wanted to finish at least one so here it is, the others will follow I swear!

Hope you enjoy it!

•

One of his hands was drawing soothing circles on her back while colorful pictures flashed trough the TV-Screen. His chocolate-colored eyes wandered over to her peaceful face, her beautiful teal eyes closed and framed by her blonde eyelashes, steady breath flowing over her slightly parted pink lips. She was indeed beautiful he thought to himself and his lips curled up in a gentle smile.

A troublesome, beautiful storm.

She could be the soothing breeze which blows at your back and gives you enough motivation to get through your day when the shadows might get you. To most of the people Temari doesn't seem to care about other people or their problems. But actually he didn't know somebody in this whole world who could cheer you up and let you see the light on dark days like her.

She could be the upcoming wind which warns you for a storm, when the sky is getting darker and you hurry home to not get into the rain when she was getting angry with you. You don't know if your fascinated by the atmosphere and it could only pass by or if you have to fear the fierce storm which could be approaching.

She could be this fierce storm with to heavy wind for protecting yourself from the rain with an umbrella when she was angry with you. When you didn't read the signs of her frowning face and her teal eyes glancing at you, breath getting heavier and voice getting sharp. Then you'll get into heavy weather and you have to deal with the consequences of not getting into safe area. She'll let you feel all your stupidness, you could struggle but in the end she will win and you will be soaked to your bones by the storm.

But this won't be nothing compared to the storm her enemies have to struggle with. There won't be mercy. And after she'll get them there won't be anything left.

But she could also be the most troublesome hot storm, letting you forget everything in this world by letting her hands roam over your body and pressing hot kisses on your neck. Hot air swirling around you, building a sticky layer of sweat on your skin and getting your mind all foggy not letting a rational thought cross your mind.

Although she could be the gentle summer breeze which appears after a rainy day and which you'll enjoy walking through letting your nose smell the fresh and cleaned air. There will be beautiful flowers bloom after this storm but this will be nothing compared to the gentle smile spreading on her face that only dedicated to you, gives you silly soppy butterflies in your stomach and fills you with love only she could give you.

His hand stroke blonde hair out of her face when her sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts „What are you thinking about?". The Blonde yawned and stretched her tired body „You look so happy it frightens me when you have nothing to nag about, man" she grinned at him and waited till he shifted his arms so she could snuggle her tired body to his chest. Rolling his eyes her husband opened his arms in a welcoming gesture which his wife took with an triumphant smile. A soft kiss was pressed to her messy hair „Nah nothing I just thought about you being different kind of storms." her eyebrow raised „That's a pretty obvious thought you know." - „Yeah I know, I mean you're like a troublesome hurricane destroying everything and.." he peeked down to her seeing dark clouds gathering „And?" she asked her voice sharp „And you're like a storm with thunder. You know, your snoring is pretty noisy." the men stated nonchalantly and chuckled at the sour face his wife was making. Smack. „I deserved that.."


	2. Day 1: Breath

"He didn't know how he got into this. It all started when Ino convinced him to visit the stupid new bar with the old squad. And Temari. Because of Ino's habit getting them shots „to old times and our bright future" the woman from Suna and himself were staggering trough the night.  
"Stupid Ino. Stupid Shots. He wasn't the kind of guy to get wrecked every time when he drank, he was the one or two beer-guy, not like five or six or something, he stopped counting some time ago. And all this stupid shots. A frustrated sigh next to him brought him out of his thoughts „What is..it?" he cleared his throat, trying his best to sound sober „I just can't remember where my hotel is." he stopped and looked at the Blonde which was trying to figure out where to go. Her bottom lip sticked lightly out and she tried to cross her arms, failing. He growled „I thought you knew the …way" shaking his head he steadied himself on a lamppost. „It's your fault…Shikamaru" she pointed her finger at his chest and started to giggle. Sabaku no Temari, the scariest woman he knew was standing in front of him giggling and looking kind of cute. How she pronounced his name rolling her tongue over her pink lips made his stomach twitch in warm sensation. „What is it, are you flushing or what?" she took one step closer grabbing his shoulder to get a hold, causing her hot intoxicated breath tickling on his face. „Nah, it's just the fucking alcohol..so if you can't find your freaking hotel let's head to my apartment. I'll sleep on the couch…" his hand massaged his temple trying to stop his head from spinning „And it's just one street away…I think.." again giggles came out of the woman's mouth, a pretty delicious mouth if you'd ask him right now, „Fucking alcohol.." the giggles turned in laughter and Temari squeezed his shoulder harder to pretend herself from falling „That's an awful lot of swearing for you, pineapple.". He sighed „Not this again, I am not an pineapple!" frustrated he started walking, Temari following him and still holding his shoulder „But your head looks like one.." he shivered at the sensation of her tangling her fingers in his dark hair. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, her hand was so soft, his breath got heavier. Suddenly she stopped and he couldn't help to growl silent „What?" - „Nothing." - „Tell me, gorgeous talking pineapple.". Shikamarus voice was husky when he growled louder „I am not a fucking pineapple!" one hand fumbling with drunken precision to get his hair tie out of his hair „See, no pineapple.". Temari started laughing again „Didn't know this pineapple-joke got on your nerves like this. But actually you look better like this.." the purring in her voice made his heart race.

„Stupid alcohol.." he mumbled again finally stopping in front of his apartment. He searched for more than ten minutes in his pockets for the key till Temari smacked him yawning on the shoulder „I am tired, hurry up" - „Ouch, troubles.." - „troublesome woman, I got it." The man sighed annoyed when his finger finally touched the cold metal of the lost thing „little motherfucker."

 **Click**

"He instantly regretted taking her to his apartment, everything was a mess, piles of paper were placed all over his floor. „Um, sorry for the mess I guess." sliding through the piles as graceful as a very drunk Shikamaru could be he went for some water in his little kitchen. Teal eyes wandered over the room stopping by the couch „I guess I'll take the couch and use the formulas as blanket?" a teasing smile across her face „Nah, I'll sleep on the couch, water?". She nodded and got herself through the labyrinth „You know we are too grown-ups who could share a bed without any intentions, pineapple." he tsked and searched for a clean glass but sleeping in his bed sounded a lot better than sleeping on the messy couch so he just shrugged his shoulders „If you don't mind.". Suddenly his head was spinning again and he grabbed the kitchen counter pressing his eyes together. Instead of getting better his sight just doubled when he opened the chocolate orbs again „fucking alcohol..". A glass was pressed to his lips and he could feel water being forced down his throat which caused his sight to steady. „Thanks…" she smiled her usual teasing smile „Let's go to bed, huh?". Following her staggering to his bedroom with his eyes he felt his heartbeat becoming faster again.

 _That ass._

One palm smacked his forehead.

 _What the fuck are you thinking drunk Shikamaru._

The young man followed her into his favorite room and his eyes widened at her stripping of her jeans. Even when it was more of a fight „Uhm…can I help you?" she shook her head and tried to concentrate on peeling the tight jeans off her legs an triumphant smile across when she finally succeeded."Could you please stop staring, pervert? I am not gonna sleep in this clothes. Can I borrow a shirt?" he gulped and reached for his drawer, smacking his head against the wood „Fuck." growling he tilted his head back. He was getting annoyed by his drunk self being all clumsy and perverted.  
„Not your night, huh?" it seemed like the teasing smile wasn't leaving Temaris face this night. She bowed down and grabbed on of his shirts, her breath brushing his neck and sending a hot shiver through his body. „Turn yourself around I want to get rid of my bra." he did as told and tried to prevent his mind from getting pictures of Temari without a bra. It didn't work.

 _Ok you fucking pervert, let's calm down. Try to take a deep breath, without her noticing._

Other strategies to calm his building erotic feelings down went through his mind and finally he felt like sobering up. „What takes so long, woman?" he growled more confident with himself and when Temari admitted with a ashamed voice „Can't get it off." he chuckled lightly. „Help me." and there went his confidence. He tried to take deep breaths again but when he turned around and saw her half-naked body the perverted drunk self was back again. Clearing his throat he tried to answer in the teasing manner she used to do all evening „Not your night, huh?". Temari just snorted as reply. He approached her and cleared his throat again laying his slightly shaking hands on the clasp of her black lacy bra. She started to giggle again „What?" his brow arched and he concentrated on what he could have done wrong. Just huffing she answered between her giggles „Your breath is tickling my neck, moron."

„Not possible. You're breathtaking."

His eyes widened, what the fuck did he just say. You could hear her chuckling but he didn't get any answer.

 **Click**

The bra opened and Shikamaru turned around stripping hasty his own jeans and shirt off, scolding his drunken self in his head for saying something this stupid and flat. He wasn't good at compliments but this was just embarrassing. „Which side do you want?" he mumbled not wanting to face her again „Just slip in I'll take the other side." her voice sounded less drunk and he flushed at the slightly shy tone. The genius did as told and relaxed at the feeling of his warm and fluffy sheets. Finally. And then his drunk, perverted mind just betrayed him and the chocolate orbs risked looking at her, seeing her in HIS shirt, letting his eyes wander over her soft tainted legs.

 _Oh fuck._

There was this warm feeling at his lower body again. He tried thinking about stones. Grey, unsexy stones.  
She slipped beside him „As I thought, your bed is pretty comfortable." the teasing smile was back again when she cuddled into the blanket „Night, pineapple.", Shikamaru just scoffed „Good Night." and shifted to face her with his back.

He couldn't sleep. His head was spinning like a gyroscope and he tried desperate to calm his stomach down. His eyes wandered to the Blonde lying next to him curled up and facing him with her back. She was awake, he could tell it by her breath „Hey troublesome." she rolled herself over on her other side and looked at him with half-lidded eyes „Hm?". Shikamaru shifted himself to face her „Sorry for earlier." yawning she grinned slightly „Yeah that was kind of flat." he nodded and moved his hand without thinking to tug on of her hair ties out. His hand suddenly flinching back as touched by fire as he noticed what he was doing. A gentle smile played on her lips „Do you really think I am..you know what you were saying." he just nodded again not looking into her face and with a pink flush on his cheeks „It's disgusting isn't it.." a small chuckle escaping his lips. „You could compliment me more often, you know." he tilted his head, brown wisps falling in his red face „I like it when you say my name, I mean Shikamaru not crybaby…or pineapple." Temari pushed herself to him, her warm breath tickling his face again and her nose just inches away from his „That's not a compliment. That's a statement." his body stiffened at her sudden closeness but as her hand started to draw soothing circles on his naked chest he couldn't help relaxing at her caress. „I like your ass." he yawned and closed his tired eyes. The vibration of her laughter made his mouth curl up in a sly, tired smile. „I like your sassy drunk side, pineapple." his arm swung gentle over her warm body and pulled her closer „Tsk.


	3. Day 2: Silence

Numb. He felt numb. His favorite place, his bed, made him feel disgusting. Laying there for more than two hours not a single one of his body parts had moved. The dark brown eyes of him staring at the wooden ceiling and following the lines mother nature printed on them again, and again. His mouth was dry and his lips cracking, hot breath flowing over them. His ears recognizing the people downstairs coming in, settling in uncomfortable silence after his mother greeted them. There was somebody making coffee in the kitchen he thought to himself after the smell sneaked through the cracks of his door.

 _I have to move,_

his mind told him but all he could do was to stare at the ceiling.

Normally his mother would come upstairs, scolding him for his laziness, screaming at him to move, but nothing was normal these days.

The war was over, they won, but many Shinobis paid with their life. So was his father. It was the day of Shikakus funeral and all he could do was lying useless in his bed, starring at the ceiling and feeling nothing. He knew there was sadness, anger, guilt but he didn't want to feel any of them.

Yet he knew, he was the new head of the Nara clan, it was his duty to greet all the people and to be strong for his mother.

A husky sigh escaped his dry throat and finally moved, swinging his legs out of his bed like a rusty old roboter somebody forgot to oil. Rough hands rubbed his heavy eyes and tucked brown strand behind his ear.

Pictures of the official funeral flashed through his head, the whole village celebrating their war heroes, who fell in the war. He remembered the thick salty tears running over the colorless cheeks of his mother and the sound of Inos sobbing.

The Yamankas, Akimichi and the Naras decided to hold a special ceremony for Ino's father as sign of the strong bond the three families had. Also it should make Ino and him the official new heads of their clan.

His eyes wandered through his dark room, only lighted by the light coming through the cracks of the dark brown shutters. Grabbing a water bottle, and taking a sip to wet his dry lips, his eyes wandered to a carefully folded pile of clothing his mother laid there some days ago.

It was a suit of his father she wanted him to wear at the ceremony. It was Shikakus favorite suit he'd wear to official events when traditional clothing wasn't expected. The water bottle was placed at the ground and his hand left it to touch the ring hanging around his neck. Sighing again he forced his legs to stand up and grabbed the clothing „You had an terrible sense in fashion, old man.". He slipped into the pants, shirt and suit jacket, decorated with his family emblem. His fingers traced over the silky material of the forest green tie and he remembered his fathers attempts on teaching him how to make a proper knot. The dark voice of Shikaku ignoring he always had starred at something different annoyed about the boring lecture. His mother always complained about the terrible knot her husband had made and adjusted it. Maybe she would knot it for him.

One hand grabbing the tie the other hovering over his doorknob he took one last deep breath and went outside.

•

Everybody was in the living room when he came down the stairs. His mother on the couch with empty eyes, Ino staying in the corner, her usual bright eyes looking lifeless on the floor. A big hand belonging to his best friend patted his shoulder „Hey.." - „Hey..". Everybody greeted him but then the big room went back to an uncomfortable silence. Scanning the room for who was missing he nearly jumped when Choji leaned to him whispering „..the elders.". The young man nodded slowly at his best friend his open hair falling down into his face and went to sit next to his mother.

He wanted to say something soothing her broken heart but no words came out of his mouth. „Should I knot your tie?" she looked to him „It suits you, I mean the suit.." her hands grabbed it and laid it around his neck, trying to give him a small smile for her bad joke. Fingers staying at the soft material her eyes wetted by upcoming tears „You look exactly like him…". She sighed slightly and her hand left him „…before he got his awful goatee." one single tear scrolled over her face. Clearing his throat from the lump which formed her son nearly whispered „Yeah, it was awful.".

They went back suffocating silence.

He gulped, loud voices screaming in his head:

 _Be strong, say something, soothe here._

 _Come on be a fucking man, Shikamaru._

 _You are an disappointment._

 _How can somebody like you be a genius?_

 _The head of your clan? You're just an coward._

Clenching his teeth he pressed his eyes shut to stop his sight from blurring. His stomach twisted leaving him with the strong feeling of nausea. One hand pressed to his temple.

 _I want to feel numb again. There are no feelings, just stop._

The sound of a cup, placed in front of him, released him from his panic attack and taking a deep breath and smelling the strong scent of coffee made him regain his senses.

His heavy eyes opened, widening at a young woman dressed in a simple black dress, her blonde hair tied back in a loose bun, looking at him with teal eyes. Shikamaru gulped, the lump still in his throat, there were so many questions on his mind. But every one of them seemed inappropriate and offensive, so he just watched her placing a second mug in front of his mother and walking away to get some for the other guests.

•

She was there the whole day helping Ino and her mother arrange the flowers, holding Yoshino when she broke down, rubbing Inos back when she hyperventilated because of sobbing, lighting candles when Chojis father couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Not one word left her lips and everybody ingulded to her comforting silence.

•

When they got back to the Naras house to have the traditional feast the mood lightened up a little bit and old stories were told. Even his mother complained about her dead husband again with a sad but honest smile.

He answered politely questions and completed some stories when asked, but he couldn't help himself from still feeling numb. After they finished their meal his mother got up and gave him a small plastic bag „Can you please go and feed the deer? I couldn't do it in the morning..", he nodded grateful.

As much as he loved to hear his mother and Ino laughing again he couldn't help the numbing sadness from sticking to his bones.

•

He walked a while, enjoying the sound his shoes made on the forest ground, when he felt her approaching him. She didn't broke her silence when she reached him. The right hand shoved in his pocket the left carrying the bag he just walked, the blonde woman never leaving his side. His mind thought about words to thank her for everything but he remained silent and his thoughts wandered off to his old man teasing him about his love questions, how his words always were the right one to support him and how he helped him after Asumas death.

 _I miss you, old man. You would have known what to do with all this mess._

He gulped, but the big lump in his throat was back again. Trying to fight off the salty tears in the angle of eyes his hand tightened around the bag. Warm fingers suddenly touched his and slid the bag out of his grip. He nearly jumped and looked down to Temari which took his hand in her own and squeezed it soft, not giving him a single look.

His eyes wandered back to the forest in front of him when finally allowed the tears to flow over his cold cheeks, falling with soft sounds to the green ground.

They walked like this till they got to a wooden animal feeder. Her hand left his and she filled the food into the feeder. After finishing she got back standing in front of him and finally looked at his face. His head flinched in embarrassment and he tried to turn it away from her sight, but her hand cupping his cheek stopped him, the thumb whipping tears away with soft strokes.

„Are you afraid?"

He nodded.

„Don't be. I am always there to kick your ass." her smile was gentle and they went back to a silence which just belonged to them.


	4. Day 5: Courage

**/I don't know how to feel about this. I wrote it some time ago even before the Silence-part, but maybe it's a little bit OOC and all. But actually after reading it again, I like it. So here you go. Sorry for grammar and everything as always.**

He was drowning. Drowning in work. Drowning in sorrow. He didn't know. He just sat there in front of his desk trying to fix things destroyed by the war. Going through all the paperwork that has to be done to take work off the shoulders of the Hokage and maybe to forget everything that happened. Actually it was kind of his idea to form the Council and Alliance of the five Villages so there was nobody he could shame for all the work. „Troublesome.." flew from his dry lips. When he allowed himself to be honest he was glad about all the work, so he didn't have to handle the death of his father. He just couldn't cope with the empty expression in the eyes of his mother, it was selfish and he knew it. Sigh. Massaging his temple Shikamaru starred at the lines in front of him „I am a coward." His father would scold him, his former Sensei would, too. A lump was forming in his throat and he fought the tears of his eye angles./p

„Nah, you're just a crybaby." her voice got him out of this thoughts, clearing his throat he tried to answer in his usual lazy tone „Shouldn't you help rebuild your village, or something instead getting on my nerves?". Temari walked trough his little office and sat on the edge of his desk „Gaara send me for starting the Council as soon as possible and as support for Konoha." he looked at the Blonde frowning „As support?" she nodded and her eyes softened „Yeah, I mean it's pretty much paperwork and the war hit Konoha pretty hard. I don't know.". She would never admit the actual reason she got to Konoha, was her worry how emHE/em would handle it. „Actually I thought you were taking some days of and got to your house at first." she gulped „And I met your mother.

Shikamarus eyes darted the paper in front of him and instead of answering he just continued his work with slightly shaking hands. The sand Kunoichi sighed and sat across from him on a chair „You know..she cried..because..". Suddenly he rushed out of his chair, fists on the desk „..because I am a terrible son who doesn't care. Yeah I know that, thanks for pointing it out." his voice was harsh and the lump in his throat was back. „No, because she is worried about you, idiot." her glance made him flinch and embarrassment settled for his sudden outburst „You need a break, Shikamaru. Not only from work, from beating yourself up.". Sighing he got back into his chair „This has to be done. The village has to be rebuild and as you said the Council should be established as soon as possible and I have to do the preparations for this." he didn't dare to look up he just couldn't handle her judging eyes now. „So I'll help you, give me something." her gentle voice widened his eyes in surprise „Don't look at me like this, I am here to help you, remember? And then I'll kick your ass for being such a stubborn idiot.".

They worked in silence for some time till Temari cleared her throat and asked silent „Shikamaru?" he looked up from her unusual silent voice and just hmed „Can I ask a favor of you?" his eyebrow arched, she was acting really weird. In front of him sat a shy woman almost looking vulnerable „How can I help you?" his body stiffened and he counted the seconds she took to answer. When her sad teal eyes pinned at his he could feel his body shiver, never had he seen this look on Temaris face and his hand grabbed his pen harder, afraid of what she was asking of him „Please, don't give yourself up and become like my father." her voice was nearly unheard and he could feel his body freezing. He never heard her speaking about her father or her past. Even when she mentioned Rasa she always referred to him as the 4th Kazekage. His eyes wandered over her nervously tangling hands and wandered to her face plastered with a strange expression. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence anymore and her words came out without thinking „You can say what you want, but he was drowning and nobody could stop him. Sometimes I wonder how our lives could have been when my father stopped himself from drowning in sorrow and didn't just work to not see his children which remembered him of the most precious thing in his life he had lost. He wasn't just cold I could hear him cry in the night sometimes." she bit on her bottom lip „When I killed my first enemy, I was standing in front of him to report covered in the enemies blood and crying because I didn't know how to handle it. All he did say was in his cold Kazekage tone „You are a Shinobi of the Sand. You don't cry, go and wear the blood of your enemy with pride and don't be such a disappointment." I didn't stop crying all day and night in my bed. When I didn't have any tears left I decided to wash my face. I opened the door to my room and found my father sitting beside it on the ground sleeping with swollen eyes and a photograph of my mother and me as baby in his hands. Sometimes I wonder if I could have helped him to be our father again. I think I could have. But I was a coward, I didn't have the courage to fight for him and us. Obviously he was a cruel man and I didn't and don't agree with him on his methods but he was a broken man after all."

When Shikamaru stood up she suddenly woke up out of her monologue and embarrassment flushed on her face. Never had she told anyone about this and her eyes followed his movement with fear of the consequences of her vulnerable words. She could hear him mocking her in her head. But all he did was standing in front of her, offering a hand to get up „Stand up" his voice was husky and she shivered not meeting his eyes her hand took his „If you want to mock me go straight ahead, I can handle it." her voice was weak and she hated herself for it. His one arm gripped her waist and pushed her towards him, the other hand holding her head against his chest „Thank you." Temari could feel warm salty tears forming in her eyes and couldn't fight her broken voice „For what?" he chuckled silent and she could feel warm drops falling on her head „For having the courage to tell me this and for kicking my stubborn sad ass.". Temari mouth curled up in a gentle smile and she wrapped her arms around him not fighting back the stupid tears anymore „Anytime, Crybaby."

They were standing like this some time till Shikamaru cleared his throat „I think I'll take some of the papers and get home to my mother." the Blonde nodded „Will you join me?" she nodded again and added „Let's grab something to eat on our way, I am starving." - „Everything you want, Crybaby." the glance Temari sent at him flushed a wide grin on his face and she couldn't help to grin back. 


	5. Day 3: Entice

**/SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT** the first time I wrote smut and my longest fic so far, haha. Enjoy!

Teal eyes flew over green leaves on trees which danced in a soft spring breeze. A wicked smile flew over full lips - she loved Konoha at this season, everything came out of their winter sleep and the nature showed her marvelous beauty. Even the busy streets of Konoha were full of smiling faces, enjoying the warmer getting days. Her smile widened when she thought about the person she would finally meet again after two long months. She couldn't believe they went from some kind of having something to being somewhat official. Even when she had two relationships before they never were like this. Kankuro once stated he expected them to just being whatever forever since she was too stubborn to admit her feelings and the Nara was just to, you know, lazy. She wouldn't admit it to anybody but she had a warm, strange feeling in her stomach when Shikamaru stated, of course in his usual slightly annoyed voice, "So you're my girlfriend now or what?", the Blonde had just waved it off and snorted "Sure, Crybaby.". This was nine months ago.

Her eyes finally spotted the Gates of her destination and her legs moved automatically faster when she spotted a dark-brown-haired man came into her sight. Since both of them felt uneasy with too much public affection she greeted him casually her trademark smile decorating her face "Oi.". A nervous smile on his lips he took some steps in her direction "Hey." and to her surprise one of his hands slid between her finger and grabbed softly her gloved hand. "So how was your journey? Are you hungry?" his pace was some steps before hers to hide his face from her sight and Temari's mood darkened. Between beautiful eyes a deep frown was forming, normally when she got to Konoha they just enjoyed their company and he wasn't this talkative, actually he wasn't talkative at all. And his behaviour was more than silly for a Ninja, even when he had something to hide how couldn't he be more careful. Her eyes wandered to their tangeled hands, even when he enjoyed to feel his warm hand finally again, this was pretty unusual either.

 _"Did you cheat on me?"_

His feet stopped mid air and his head turned to look at her with a puzzled expression _"Excuse me?"_.

With a sharper voice she asked again, her free hand at her hips "You're acting all nervous and strange. So did yo-"

"No Temari, I did not cheat on you, god damn! Troublesome Woman." his nose crinkled in annoyance and without waiting her to react he just dragged her behind him, walking harsher than before in the direction of his apartment. Temaris mouth opened but she closed it again and just let him be since he was obviously offended by her statement. The Blonde stroked his hand gentle with her thumb to lighten the mood and her voice was soft when she answered his questions from earlier "My journey was pleasant as always and yes I could something to eat, thanks. We could get some takeaway, if you want. I could use a warm shower and a comfy couch, too." he just nodded, mumbling "What do you want for takeaway?". She shrugged her shoulders and squeezed his hand "I liked the one near your apartment, let's go there.". He nodded again and shoved his free hand into his pocket, seeming less hurt than before. Even his frown got less present Temari noticed something was bothering him, she knew he wouldn't admit it right away and she just would have to wait till he was ready to talk about.  
And he was complaining about her being stubborn.

After getting their lunch and coming to his apartment, Temari could finally get her favourite weapon of her shoulders and threw herself on his comfortable couch, releasing a relaxed sigh. Her boyfriend smiled slightly and sat next to her leaning in for a kiss "You know, I will find out what is bothering you if you tell it or not." his eyes, just inches away from hers, stared at her with a puzzled expression "It's nothing." she stopped him another time from placing a kiss on her pink lips "It seems like something." Shikamaru scoffed and leaned back "Just let it be.".

 **"Shikamaru."**

he rolled his eyes but didn't answer and went to open his food, leaving his girlfriend with a threatening look on her face.

"Don't ignore me."

A sigh escaped his lips "We didn't saw each other in two months, can we please enjoy our meal and day?" Temaris face got expressionless and she stood up her lips escaping a sharp 'Fine'. Before she could turn on her heels he stood up too, growling some curses under his breath "What are you doing?" the glance she shot him made his stomach twitch in building anger and he had a hard time controlling himself to stay calm.

"I am taking a shower."

 _"Your lunch will get cold."_

"I don't care."

 _"You're acting childish."_

"I don't care."

Choclate orbs met seagreen ones before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him smashing his lips hard on hers. Temari wanted to protest but his lips moving needy against hers and his rough hands wandering over her body were toxinating her senses like no other drug could. Furthermore it was more than seldom for him to initiate something. Normally he would wait for her starting to lower her head and brushing the tip of her nose over his neck, placing wet kisses here and there till they were lost on his and every straight thought went out of their heads. Right before the tension would be to strong to bear he would cut her off never crossing THE line.

Temari wouldn't ask why. She was pretty sure he was afraid because she had more experience than him. The only time he had slept with a girl was when Kiba got him drunk on his birthday and after all she wasn't a girl she was a woman and had some ex-lovers. Even when she assured him none of them was what he was to her he would shut her up with a fierceful kiss.

She wouldn't rush him like he didn't rush her. Even when she couldn't deny her urge to push him on his delicious ass and riding him till they were a bunch of heavy breathing, sweaty naked bodies was getting unbearable.

When her body was pushed on the couch she regained her senses and noticed her boyfriend hovering over her with rededned cheeks and some strains of his long hair breaking free from his ponytail. The silence between them was only broken by their heavy breathing and none of them moved. Shikamarus eyes slowly wandered over her messed up hair, her seagreen eyes framed by blonde lashes, the pink lips slightly parted, her slender neck, along her collarbones and stopping at the sight her slightly slipped dress offered him. He bit his inner cheek a uncomfortable expression sneaking on his face.

Temari has always been impatient but this was more torture than she could bear. She tried a sigh for relaxing but it didn't help so she shifted to pull his body closer to her, needy for some friction and touch. But Shikamaru seemed to wake out of his trance and flinched at her movement like an frightened deer moving backwards and crawling at the other end of the couch. His girlfriend blinked confused but instead of getting angry she swung herself up in a sitting position and grabbed her lunch. She placed his sticks in his hands "Your lunch will get cold." a small gentle smile on her lips when he just starred at the table embarrassed. They ate in silence and when the Blonde collected their foodboxes and went to throw them in the trash, Shikamaru allowed himself to release a frustrated sigh.

In his head everything was so simple, he had a dozen strategies to entice her but everytime he tried to do something he just got embarrassed and froze. Even when his inner self screamed for him to move he just couldn't do it. The picture of his best friend patting him on the shoulder a gentle look on his eyes came to his mind "You just need experience. Not, everything has to be a strategy. Just do it without thinking." scoffing he massaged his temple - just do it, bullshit.

Temaris hand slid over his shoulders and slightly massaged his neck "I am taking a shower, choose a movie for later, ok?" he nodded and pulled her closer to him mumbling _"I am sorry..."_ she just kissed him on the forehead and shrugged her shoulders "For what?". Leaning back he pressed his eyes together and sighed "You know why..." - "Everything is fi-" - **"No, it's not."** his voice got harsh and he pressed his eyes together clenching his teeth "I am so fucking frustrated. I want to fuck you so desperate, but every time I try I just feel like a damn teenager not getting his hormones together and freeze.". He groaned and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. Deep inside he felt more ashamed than before, he didn't wanted to tell her in the first place but it was hard to think and act straight when all his thoughts were how to fuck her and where.

Slender fingers moved to lift his slightly hairy chin and soft full lips found his, Temari's voice just more than a whisper **_"Let's play a game."_**

He frowned at her and opened his mouth but a finger shut him up.

 _"We are playing a test round. I'll explain the rules to you while we play."_

"Tem, I don't want to play a game.." grinning at his annoyed voice she opened his ponytail and planted a kiss on his now open hair. She loved it this way.

Walking in front of him and the couch her lips curled up in a wicked smile and she went on in a lower voice _"I am player one."_ Her slender finger removed her headband and the four ponytails, then she swung her legs graceful over his lap and shifted till it was comfortable.

 _"The game includes two player, I'll show you how round one could go. The rules seem rather complex but you are a smart one you will notice it's simple and delightful."_

Her hands followed the muscles of his chest and one went behind his neck stroking it softly. Lips met lips and moved in a gentle motion till she moved on over his bad shaved jaw to his muscular chest her nose brushing over his skin. Temari grabbed his hand with her free one and placed it on her ass showing him the pressure he should add and moved then on under his shirt tracing his muscular stomach with one of her fingers. She grinned wicked in his neck which she covered with little bites and made him shiver with her purring whisper _"If you want to stop the game you can, but I promise you, you won't regret it if you won't."_

Her tongue traced his collarbone and Shikamaru finally moved by putting his other hand also on her ass and massaged it slightly. Adding some pressure on his hips she pulled his face closer, their lips nearly touching and went on _"First the player remove sources from each other and themselves, just like this."_ both of her hands slid under his dark shirt and slid it over his head leaving him with a redder getting face. Her lips curled up in a devilious grin when his chest was free from threatening fabric. She pulled him to her again and kissed him, this time more longing, sliding her tongue between his teeth and moving it against his. Shikamarus tension eased, after all he knew how to kiss her in the right way. Right when his self conscious was getting back Temari rolled her hips, meeting something hard lying between his legs. He nearly bit her lip and his whole body froze again in tension. Of course his blonde lover noticed and so she pushed him gentle against the back of the couch moving her lips over his delicious neck and and whispered in his ear _"The second player has some moves in round one but he don't has to play them. Whatever floats his boat."_ one slender hand slid over his hairy chest tracing his muscles till it stopped over his pants _"But if you want us to play Shogi, we could do that."_. Shikamaru bit his lips and shook his head slightly, it was getting hard to breath, it was getting hard not just taking her hand and shoving it into his pants, something hard was throbbing like hell in his underwear.

Temari smiled soft and shifted herself from his lap to remove his pants while he slid one hand in his hair and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her expression when she saw.., Shikamaru gulped. The Blonde took some time after she kneeled in front of him and caressed his thigh and kissed his stomach right over the elastic of his underwear. She already felt her own arousal pooling between her legs. She kissed him through the fabric testing his reaction and smiled at the low growl which escaped his lips. With slow strokes of her finger she deepened the frown on her boyfriends face and she couldn't help herself from grinning triumphant at his expression.

 ** _"Last chance to play shogi, Shikamaru."_**

He gasped for air, which he didn't even noticed he had hold, and opened his eyes sparkling with lust and desire and meet hers. She'd broken him when she rolled his name with her tongue, he couldn't wait anymore. It was suddenly unreal to him how he could have waited all this time. Everything he wanted was her removing his fucking underwear. With a husky and deep voice he ordered her to go on making Temari bite her under lip in desire. She did how she was ordered and shoved the last barrier between her and his erection on the ground. Shikamaru bit his knuckles when the fresh air hit him but his eyes stayed calm on his girlfriend starting to stroke it slowly and placing kisses all around it, his fear everything will turn out bad suddenly gone. Because he had her.

He bit his inner cheek the pleasure waves making his stomach twitch in sensation and followed every single movement she made with his eyes. Temari lifted her eyes to meet his, stroking him faster with one hand massaging his thigh with her other one. Seagreen and brown orbs locked. Shikamarus knuckles turned white from preventing himself from coming at his sight and when she licked him from the bottom to the tip silent curses escaped his mouth.  
She covered his dick in small sucking kisses before she got back to the top and, finally, taking him in her mouth. Shikamaru moaned deep and his hand grabbed desperate the fabric of his couch. Temari started slowly when moving up and down and enjoyed the husky moans floating from his lips. Her pace got faster and his moans deeper till he couldn't hold on farther and broke over the edge, too fast to warn her. A wicked smile formed on Temaris face when she licked his shaft a last time and looked up at him sitting there with pink cheeks and closed eyes. She stood up and crawled on his lap. One eye opened a little bit and he cleared his throat _"So I guess round two is my turn?"_.

Temari chuckled silent at his dazed gaze and kissed his forehead "Yes.".

Nodding with closed eyes he pulled her closer to his naked body and let his hands roam over her long legs till he got to her round ass and massaged it . Temari leaned in for a kiss but was surprised by him turning her on her back and hovering over her again. Lazily he moved his lips over hers and his fingers found the Obi of her kimono, opening him and sliding the fabric of her body. His hand traced her curves and his kisses got more demanding and needy. She had waken something in him, his brain was just some pudding not getting a straight thought together and just thinking about her moaning his name.  
Their lips parted and he went on sucking and biting on her neck and jaw till he found her breasts. Shifting back a little bit to look at her cleavage his hand stroke one of her breasts carefully, grunting displeased at the black lacy fabric in his one hand slid behind her back to undo the clasp so he could rid of the disturbing fabric.  
Finally her naked chest was free and Temari had to grin at his pleased smug face. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her flesh, needy for his touch, and Shikamaru understood. He massaged her testing which pressure would please her the most and placed kisses on her other breast, driven by the small yelps escaping her lips. She went to heaven when he experimentally sucked on one nipple and the hot wetness between her legs began to torture her more than ever, so she reached for his hand again and guided it southwards her body till she got to the elastic of her lacy underwear. Shikamaru flinched a little bit and met her lustful eyes almost shy but when she assured him between breaths "I said I'll explain you the rules." he slid his hand in her already soaked panties. Her hand was on top of his and she guided him to the bundle of nerves showing how to touch her, groans already escaping her swollen lips and driving him crazy, then went on to her entrance and shoving slowly one of his long fingers in and after some time another. She let go of his hand pulled him closer to share hot kisses, Shikamaru started to move his fingers slowly waiting for her reaction. "Curl them up a little bit so th- o fucking god, yes like that." her hips buckled up and her boyfriends lips curled up in a triumphant smile and his fingers moved faster. She found his hand again and placed his thumbs on her bundle of nerves again, Shikamaru understood and stroked it simultaneously to the movement of his fingers.

"See you are a smart on, you get it-" Temari groaned. She had longed for this so long she couldn't help herself from moving her hips agains his faster getting hand. Getting more sure of himself he started to suck her neck and earlobe again enjoying her moans getting higher and her huffed commands when she wanted to change his movement. Suddenly the woman beneath him got silent and his head popped up from her jaw a concerned look on his face, did he hurt her? His expression changed instantly to pure lust when his eyes saw her lying there with messy hair, eyes pressed shut, pink cheeks and her forehead plastered with little drops of sweat.

"Why did you stop?" her eyes flew open and shot him a glance full of frustration. Shikamaru blinked puzzled before he realized his hand had stopped moving.  
He gulped, even when he was afraid about what was about to come he couldn't wait anymore and with a deep groan he shoved her underwear over her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Temari grinned and pulled his chin to hers, stopping just inches away so could hear her whispered words

 _"I swear if you don't fuck me hard, I'll kick your fucking ass."_

he growled and entered her with one swift motion before smashing his lips again on hers.  
He'd always thought he would go slowly at firs, but after a few experimental strokes to find a pace he couldn't control himself and started pounding in her like insane getting rid of the frustration which build up the last months. Temari tried to get a hold of herself by digging her nails in his back but when he shifted her to get better access every decent thought left her head and what was left of her moaned desperate breathless sounds.

 _ **"Fuck"**_

her walls clenched around him and Shikamaru growled deep but couldn't help himself from following her over the edge. They rode their waves of pleasure out before he buried his face in her neck, breathing heavy against her soft skin. Temari tilted her head and kissed his messy, sweaty hair  
"See my game is more fun than shogi.".  
He laughed a raspy laugh "Did I win?" - "You know what they say, If you had fun you won.".

On the next day Temari was meeting Ino for tea. Her platinblonde friend talked a while about Sai and herself and some Gossip going on in Konoha since Temari was gone, before she finally had her attention on her again. "So what did the two of you do yesterday?" a wicked smile on Temari's face she answered her friend with an innocent voice "We played a game.". Ino crinkled her nose and sighed frustrated "Let me guess, Shogi?" but the Suna Nin shook her head.

 **"Entice."**

Her friend just grinned knowing "Finally.".


	6. Day 6: Horizon

Since his mother had offered Temari to stay at the Nara house for her frequent Konoha visits too save money it was only logical for him to offer her to stay at his flat when he moved out of his parents home. So there they stood in the middle of his messy living room, his hand rubbing sheepishly his neck and she with her hands by her waist inspecting his little flat. „So I'll sleep on the couch I guess?" clearing his throat he moved some paper piles „I can't offer a guest room like you had at my parents home…but..um you can use my bedroom and I'll sleep here." one of her blonde brows arched „The couch is ok thanks." he sighed, stubborn woman „No, that would be inappropriate, I guess." the Blonde placed her fan on the couch „And sleeping in your bed wouldn't be, huh?! Like I said, the couch is ok thanks.". Sigh. She could hear him mumbling something about „troublesome..stubborn.." and a smile flashed over her face.

He had to admit it was a rather pleasing evening, after Temari took a shower they got dinner and talked about work and politics. And he couldn't forget her sleeping gown, showing off an awful bit of her long legs. When he invited her to stay at his home it was more of an instinctive than a well conceived question. All day he was flustered what she would think about his home even he would never admit it too an other person.

It wasn't a luxurious flat with a small living room including the kitchen, a rather small bathroom and his comfy bedroom. His thoughts wandered back to soft glowing skin belonging to legs of the woman in the room right next to him. Gulping he tried to think of something different but his mind didn't obey. The dark-haired man laid on the side and listened into the dark, he could hear her steady breath trough the thin walls and automatically synchronized his own with it. Eyes getting heavier and yawning he shifted on his back, arms crossing behind his head. Nearly drifting of into his sleep world he heard her breath becoming suddenly heavier and something like sobbing. The chocolate coloured eyes widened. Was she crying? His body stiffened and he listened again to her unsteady breath. She didn't seem to be awake, so just a nightmare?

He heard her whispering her brothers name again and again between soft sobs. And then suddenly she went back to silence. Shikamaru was fully awake now. Her heartbreaking whispers and the unsteady sobs haunted him the whole night and when the sun rose to indicate an new day he was still lying frozen in his bed, eyes open with dark circles beneath them and his knuckles turning white from grabbing his sheets. Temari has always been a mystery for him, he knew her childhood was not like his, free from sorrow and unburdened, but she never talked about it. He knew she was gentle to them which she loved, her eyes betraying her every time she looked at her younger siblings, and even when she was blunt and cruel he knew she always was fair. Every time they met she smiled this wide smile like nothing and nobody in this world could harm her. A sigh escaped his lips, nobody could be like this forever, he tried and failed miserably. His thoughts wandered of and he wondered if Temari has ever cried in front of someone, he couldn't imagine, but deep down there is a vulnerable side of her, isn't it? A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he swung his heavy legs out of his bed, mumbling a „Come in.". Temari opened his door and stood chuckling in the doorframe „Good morning..you look miserable." his face lightened up, her eyes sparkled while laughing and he almost forgot the sound of her sobs deep engraved in his mind. „Thanks, how'd you sleep on the couch?" he stood up his open hair falling over his naked shoulders while he grabbed a shirt to wear. „It was ok, actually I thought it would be more comfy since you're napping everywhere. But when I look at you I think it was the better choice." the grin on her lips widened and she added „I just wanted to ask for a towel, I need a shower.". He nodded deep in thoughts about what happened at night and moved to his closet to search for a clean one. Temari yawned and sat on his bed „Normally it takes you longer to get up, I thought I had to get some water to splash into your face or something." he flinched a little bit but just shrugged it off and mumbled „I was already awake..". If she just knew what had him awake all night. He wondered what she would do, if he just told her. A glance in her direction made his stomach tighten, she just sat there still in her night gown, with messy opened hair and smiled gorgeous nothing compared to the Temari he heard last night. Suddenly he just wanted to hug her, to tell her she didn't need to be strong all the time, he knew how hard it was. Oh sheesh what was he thinking, yes he had some tough times in his life but compared to hers it was nothing. He gulped and found finally a clean towel for her, when turning around her sea green eyes studied him silent a nearly invisible frown between her eyes „Maybe you should see a doctor, I mean if YOU can't sleep there is obviously something wrong.".

Shikamaru starred at her longer than he intended before answering slowly failing miserably in faking a smile „Sometimes everybody doesn't sleep well." her frown deepened so he added hasty „I just had nightmares, happens.." he shrugged his shoulders and gave her the towel his eyes on her waiting for a reaction. „About what?" his hand stopped mid-air „What?" she repeated her question slower „What did you dream about? It helped Kankuro to talk about, to not have it again, when he was little.". His heartbeat stopped. _Think about something. Where is all your IQ when you need it._ He scolded himself in his head for lying. „I don't remember it." one of her brows rose „You are lying." he growled „Can we just don't talk about it, please." she sighed „Fine, but don't come running to me if it doesn't stop.". Shikamaru shook his head how could somebody with such bad nightmares be so arrogant.

„Just get into the shower, I'll make coffee, troublesome woman." teal eyes were rolled and she finally grabbed the towel and got out of his room.

•

Some days later he was laying in his bed again hearing her sob. He couldn't help his heart clenched, he sighed frustrated this woman was getting the last of him. She asked him the last days every morning if he slept well and stated he should see a doctor poking at his dark circles. He had shrugged it of and said something about full moon. Of course she didn't believe him. But what should he had said „I'm awake because I hear you cry." that would have been troublesome. This time her sobs grew louder and she seemed to move herself around. He just couldn't take it even when he pressed his hands to his ears the sounds she made tortured him. Shikamaru growled and decided he would stop this, her suffering was just too much. As silent as he could be he stood carefully up and opened his bedroom door, freezing when he saw her lying on the couch. Her face deformed in pain, her arms desperately embracing her shivering body and thick tears running over her cheeks. Shikamaru gulped, she looked so vulnerable. With silent steps he tiptoed near the couch and sunk slowly on his knees his hand reaching to stroke carefully over her messy hair. The urge to pull her to his body till her tears would end was killing him but he didn't want to wake her. So he just cupped her cheek and swept flowing tears from it silent repeating „Everything if fine." till she seemed to relax. Sighing he stood slowly up and watched her fading back into a dreamless relaxing sleep. Shikamaru tilted his head and covered her careful with the blanket which was thrown from the couch when she moved in her nightmare. Troublesome woman, he sighed again and tiptoed back into his bedroom, the sun greeting him already over the horizon.

•

Sometimes when she would stay at his home during her visits he would repeat it, staying at her side stroking her cheek and hair till her nightmares would fade. To his own surprise it didn't annoy him, he didn't even complain about his lack of sleep, all he wanted to do was to comfort her and to stop her suffering. One time her nightmares were torturing her so strong, he had to comfort her every night. After one week of her stay his body was so tired he couldn't even hold his head up while he whispered comforting words to her sleeping form and his half-lidded eyes fell shut right before the sun slowly rose.

 _„Get up, Shikamaru."_

 _„I can't I am so exhausted."_

 _„Get up, she'll think you are a fucking creep."_

 _„I am so tired and she is so warm."_

 _„GET UP!"._

His head snapped up and he rose with shaky knees right before one of Temaris eyes slowly opened, she yawned and looked at him puzzled through sleepy eyes „What are you doing here.". He cleared his throat „I was on my way to the toilet…." for his luck she wasn't really awake and just nodded snuggling back into her blanket. Shikamaru hold his breath while sneaking back in his room and let out a deep sigh when closing the door. That was close, he wondered if he would ever tell her.

•

Some years later a married couple was lying in their bed. One of them asleep the other one wide awake and protectively holding the other in his arms. Temaris nightmare were seldom after they got together and she went from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in his bed. Even when they were there he could finally embrace her in his arms till they were gone. He buried his face in her blonde hair and closed his exhausted eyes. Since they knew Temari was expecting a child the nightmares were back. He knew she worried to much even when she wouldn't admit it. So it was one of his sleepless nights were he would comfort her again and again till she got some resting sleep. She needed it more than him, after all she took care of her and their child's body. And he would protect them even when he wouldn't get any sleep in the next months. His hand slowly wandered over her body till it reached her stomach and his hand moved slowly over it. He nearly jumped when hers wandered over it grabbing it „You should sleep, Shikamaru.". He sighed into her hair and mumbled „I can't." she shifted herself to face him and cupped his cheek „Do you have these nightmares again?" he shook his head but her frown got deeper „Come on, we are married people after all this years you could just tell me.". Sighing he chuckled slightly which only got her angrier „I am worried about you, that's not funny at all!". His hand found her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss groaning slightly annoyed „Ok, troublesome woman don't get mad with me." she arched her brow and Shikamaru went on „Since you started to sleep at my place when we were younger..I um…noticed you having nightmares. You would sob all night and I just couldn't handle you suffering this bad. So I kneeled every time by the couch and stroked your hair till it would stop. When we got together the nightmares got seldom but since we knew you are pregnant they were present again." he starred at his finger not meeting her puzzled eyes. „I-I didn't know that. You didn't hav-„ he growled „Yeah but I did, because I couldn't see you like this. So just let it be.". His wife shifted closer and buried her face in his neck „So you were awake all night, just because of me?" he mumbled „Yeah till the sun rose over the horizon." she sighed „I love you, moron." - „Hey that's kind of romantic. Don't call me moron.". The woman drawing circles on his chest chuckled „Ok thank you. I love you." she gave him a kiss on his cheek „I really really do.".


End file.
